In the healthcare, industry medical devices are used to attached to a users limb to treat various medical conditions. However, the limb of a user can vary in size and shape depending on the condition of the limb, the amounting of swelling in the limb, whether an amputation of at least a portion of the limb is involved, the condition of the user's skin and/or the presence of other medical devices such as bandages. Therefore, there is a need for an inventive medical device which is adjustable to the size, shape, configuration and condition of the user's limb. There is also a need for a medical device which provides compression of the user's limb, which adds or removes heat from the limb, protects the user's limb and indicates the condition of a user's limb.
Prior medical devices, such as a protective surgical dressing in the form of a bandage (e.g., Band-Aid® Registration No. 0194123) which often utilize adhesives to affix the bandage to a wearer. This is disadvantageous since it greatly reduces the useful life of the medical device to as few as one use. Thus three is a need to maximize the useful life of the medical device by utilizing methods of affixation such as, but not limited to, hook and loop fasteners.
There is also a need to improve the ease of which such medical devices can be secured to a user and minimize the dexterity needed to apply the medical device to the wearer by the wearer, or the caregiver of the wearer, who may be elderly, handicapped, challenged, or otherwise reduced in the capacity of dexterity.